Noisy oliver (creepypasta OC)
by animecat33
Summary: This is the origin story for my creeppasta OC called Noisy Oliver, a once normal boy who was wronged by the one person he loved the most. Rated T for slight cursing and Gore


There once was a small farm where there was a perfect little house and in that perfect little house lived a perfect mother with her perfect child, a little 10 year old boy named Oliver.

Oliver was mostly a quiet boy with not many friends, but he cherished each and every one of them. Every day, Oliver would play games with his friends after school and when it started to get dark out, he went home, had dinner and then went to sleep, and it seemed like such a perfect life. Oliver was always so happy, he didn't even mind that he didn't have a father, mom was all he needed.

Ah yes, mother was such an amazing woman, she was so sweet and full of life and it seemed like nothing could ever bring her down.

But we all know that not everything is what it seems… You know how, sometimes, people who look like they are ever so happy just snap and do something crazy all of a sudden. That's what happened in this story, there was no regret, no sadness in her eyes on the night this woman went crazy.

On a night that was not unlike any other, little Oliver was a sleep, this was the only time he ever made any sort of unwanted noise, Oliver snored in his sleep, you see. He was so peaceful, probably off in some happy dream that was soon to be interrupted.

Out of nowhere, Oliver's mother came barging into his room screaming like she never had before, with a hook in her hand and anger in her eyes, the origin of which could not be explained, she screamed "FUCKING KID! STOP MAKING ALL THAT NOISE!" and with that, she put the hook in Oliver's mouth and ripped out his lower jaw with all her strength. Needless to say that Oliver dies from blood loss shortly after.

Now acting like a completely different person, Oliver's mother didn't regret what she had done, not even for a second. Once her little boy was dead she just picked him up, rolled him in a carpet, went outside and buried him as if she had done nothing wrong. She spent the rest of the night up, watching television as if nothing had happened, with a blank stare on her face that made her look like someone who was incapable of emotion.

As the days passed by, Oliver's friends stated to wonder why they didn't see him at school anymore, and they weren't the only ones, teachers were surprised that the well behaved little boy hadn't come to a single class in days, even the mail man who would bring letter to Oliver's house started noticing that there was something missing.

Days turned into weeks, and then finally one of Oliver's friends found the courage to knock on his door and ask the mother what happened to the boy. The woman simply frowned and said "His father took him, go away! Don't you dare ever knock on my door or ask about my son again!" and then slammed the door on his face. The little boy got sad, but just accepted what the woman told him and decided to stay steer clear of that house, and of course he told everyone that Oliver has gone with his father, a fact which everyone believed.

That very night, at around 11:00 pm, Oliver's mother was sleeping in her bed when a loud creaking noise woke her up. The noise came from downstairs so she got out of bed it was and silently walked down the stairs to see what it was.

And then she saw it…

Oliver's corpse, standing on its own two feet. It was pale, dirty, and of course, still missing its lower jaw, but somehow… he was speaking… whispering something as he looked into his mother's eyes and sobbed gently.

The woman, her face now almost as pale as the corpse's skin, stepped closer and closer until she could finally understand the whispers.

"Why?"

That single word question chilled her spine. How could she answer something if she didn't know how? She didn't know why she killed him or why she didn't feel guilty so she just began to shake and said:

"I don't know, I just felt like it. Please Oliver, my only son, forgive me, PLEASE!"

Little Oliver just stared at his mother, tying to smile with his eyes, and shortly after he whispered "I can still forgive you, mommy. I can still love you. But you have to do something for me."

And his mother simply replied "Anything, ANYTHING you want if you just say so"

Oliver sat on the floor and signaled his Mother to join him, and so she did. "When my friend Maria didn't have food, her mommy went hungry so she could eat" Already the woman didn't like the sound of this "and my friend Andy was thirsty and his daddy gave him all the water."

At this point Oliver's mother started panicking, she knew what was going to happened and she was too petrified to stop it. Crawling closer to the woman, Oliver reached into his pocket and before he reveled what was in it was said "I'm about to forgive you, are you ready? One… two…" and at the count of tree, The boy pulled a hook out of his pocket, the same one his mother used to kill him, and ripped out her lower jaw. He then picked it up, ran towards his mother sewing room, picked up a needle and a piece of thread and began to sew the woman's lower jaw to his own head.

Oliver went back down the stairs, passing his now dead mother. "This one's too big for me mommy, I'm gonna go get another one. But thank you anyways, I love you" These were the last words Oliver said before walking out of that house forever. He now roams the fields, searching for someone with the same sized jaw as his old one so he can finally feel like his old self.

But of course, flesh does rot and needs to be replaced from time to time, so if I were you, I'd stay away from little boys for a while, you never know.

The end


End file.
